


These Days

by PunkHazard



Series: All Roads [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkHazard/pseuds/PunkHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shanks and Luffy meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Days

The smell is so sharp, so familiar that it makes Luffy's head spin. He's never noticed it before, but Shanks smells like a veteran warship, like the breeze that used to sweep over his village from the sea, like salt caked onto his worn black cape, and gunpowder and oil and booze. Shanks is laughing in his ear and Luffy's smiling so hard he can't even think.

_Luffy, what the hell, you're taller than me..._

_Your hat. I still have your hat, look, I kept it safe! It's broken a few times, but Nami always patches it up and Zoro always catches it and..._

_I know, you found yourself a good crew._

Usopp tackles Yasopp to the ground and drags him off to the other side of Sunny. He wants to talk for hours, long and loud, and to call him 'dad' and show him that he can shoot the wings off a fly from fifty yards away, like he'd always said he would. Usopp wants to tell him that mother was happy until she died, and that he doesn't blame him for leaving, and that Yasopp's still his hero, and he still wants to grow up to be just like him.

_But you already have. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see._

_And you won't believe what we've been through-_

Zoro and Benn eye each other warily from across the deck, until Sanji comes out of the kitchen with Roux and they're both loaded down with plates of food ("Meat!"). Brook starts on his violin, and Nami and Franky and Chopper take that as a cue to finish checking out Shanks's ship, and they come back loaded with supplies and trinkets the rest of Shanks's men had shoved on them.

Robin rolls out kegs of rum and Zoro and Benn silently come to an agreement.

Once Luffy's made sure that everyone's gathered, he draws himself up straight, grins, and looks Shanks square in the face to say what he's been waiting to say since the day he set out.

_This is my crew! I'll introduce 'em to you._


End file.
